


[Podfic] We Thought To Believe the Impossible by nonisland

by fire_juggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Peck on the Lips II Anthology, Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, International Day of Femmeslash, Metaphysics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Thought To Believe the Impossible by non island read aloud:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is new: they’ve had sex; they’ve even done what romantics might have called making love. But hell-forged Ruby—Ruby who always knows where all threats, all weapons, all exits are—has never turned her back on an angel, has never drifted towards sleep exposed to the world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Thought To Believe the Impossible by nonisland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Thought to Believe the Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285941) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> This podfic was recorded for Audiofemme's A Peck on the Lips Anthology in celebration of the 2012 International Day of Femmeslash. This fic just kind of broke my heart in the best possible way. The language is just so gorgeous, it was like reading poetry. I actually found it when I was searching for wing!fic of any fandom, because I have a huge soft spot for wing!fic! When I read it, I just melted. It is this absolutely perfect moment of trust and understanding and sadness at an impossible situation. Every time I read it, it hits me in the gut in exactly the same way.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:03:40 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we_thought_to_believe_the_impossible.zip) | **Size:** 3.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we_thought_to_believe_the_impossible-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
